


Workout

by Severina



Category: Live Free or Die Hard (2007)
Genre: Advent Challenge Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are added benefits to getting fit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Workout

Matt starts going to the gym because, he tells himself, there's something seriously wrong when a fifty-two year old man can out-run him. Also out-climb, out-jump, out-lift, and out-pretty-much-everything-else. So he trudges on the treadmill, bitches on the stationary bike, and lets John spot him on the weights. It's months of torture, but when he studies himself in the locker room mirror in November, he thinks he _might_ just be getting some definition in his arms.

When he sees John noticing, those green eyes sharp and focused before cutting away self-consciously, Matt realizes there are added benefits to getting fit.


End file.
